


From The Highs Come The Lows

by erroetcresco



Series: What Staring Leads To [2]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cheating, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroetcresco/pseuds/erroetcresco
Summary: The one where Steve finds out.(Not a happy ending in this segment)





	From The Highs Come The Lows

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write what would happen when Steve finds out! (Also what happens the next time Aleks and James meet up, and I'm gonna write it, if people are interested in a chapter that's all fluff and sexy stuff?)

Aleks figured out two things over the next few weeks. 1) There was a formula to when James showed any interest in him. 2) He really liked James. He wasn’t sure if he really liked either of those facts, but there they were.

James wasn’t exactly clever, but he was funny. Opinionated. Quick to laughter, then to some sort of mock rage, then back to laughter. He didn’t take anything too seriously, but he bitched about everything. Once they had actually had a conversation, he seemed to have become more comfortable. He teased Aleks, and laughed when Aleks gave as good as he got. Aleks even liked how James even said his name, Aleksandr dripping from his lips like it tasted good to say. 

As for the formula, well. Aleks was the school drug dealer, and as such, he heard plenty of gossip. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots, string A and B together. There would be a ripple around school about Steve and some girl - Stacy - and James would find him sometime that week. At first, just at parties, but eventually, James nabbed him after school, took him parking, even took him over to James’ house to go swimming. It left a sour taste in Aleks’ mouth, knowing he was some kind of revenge, a jab at Steve. Every time someone mentioned to him that Steve and Stacy were seen necking at a fucking ice cream parlor or some shit, he resolved that this time, he’d turn James down. Every time, James just had to look at him, either with his big browns turned into puppy dog eyes, or turned into some hard lustful gaze that flicked up and down Aleks’ body. Every time, he’d curse, and follow James wherever he was taking them. 

As Aleks strolled between classes, this was exactly what was on his mind. He thought about it more than he’d like to admit. Scuffing his feet on the floor in frustration, he was interrupted by the sound of yelling. The voice was familiar enough - James, it was James - but the tone was one he hadn’t heard properly before. There was a depth to it that meant he was actually, genuinely angry. Aleks rounded the corner to see the man red faced, finger pointing accusingly at Steve’s chest. His mouth was screwed into a scowl. Steve himself looked like he wasn’t taking it meekly. His hands flew up into the air, talking both quickly and quietly. 

“You want me to shut up? The whole fucking school is talking about you,” James said, gesturing wildly at the crowd that had started to gather. Aleks joined them, curiosity getting the better of him. “Talking about you and Stacy, always you and fucking Stacy - you fucking Stacy!” Steve tried to open his mouth, but James didn’t get him a chance to say a word, launching into a tirade. Aleks shuffled, adjusting his neon backpack. There was a small bit of him that thought, maybe, maybe James had enough. He’d dump Steve - and yeah, there was a small part hoping that Aleks could take him to dinner, like a date, but he also knew that part of him was stupid for hoping. He froze like a deer in the headlights when James made eye contact with him, and stopped mid-sentence. James spun on his heel back to Steve. 

“Do you know how easy it is to just not let everyone know your business?” James asked, voice quieter this time, cold and cruel. “I’ve been fucking Aleks Marchant for weeks, and you had no fucking idea.” 

Well, that wasn’t true, exactly. They had touched dicks and stuff, but they had never actually fucked. Aleks had thought they might, at some point, but it had only been just over a month, it wasn’t like they had gotten to it yet. Aleks tried to melt back into the crowd, freezing again when Steve looked straight at him. In fact, everyone was staring at him. There wasn’t a crowd to melt into anymore, everyone had taken a big step back. 

“Oh, fuck,” He mumbled. 

“Yeah, I’ve been on my goddamn knees for him, are you happy now?” James demanded, as Steve stepped around him and marched towards Aleks. He briefly considered running, but there was no where really to go. James was still talking. “I get on my knees, and he fucking loves it, Steve, loves it more than you ever have!” 

“You fucking James?” Steve asked him icily, a good half foot taller and fifty pounds heavier. 

“Um… I wouldn’t call it...that,” Aleks said, backing up. His backpack brushed against the lockers, and he was trapped. Distantly, he noted how James had trapped him up against the shower, that first time, and how much he wished that was what was happening instead of reality now. Steve squared up. 

“You don’t fucking touch my boyfriend,” Steve said. 

“You’re fucking Stacy!” Aleks said, hands up, like that would show his innocence. The bell rang over them, and a couple people left. 

“You fucking bitch,” Steve yelled, before screwing up his fist and slamming it into Aleks’ eye. He immediately doubled over. Fuck, that hurt. Aleks wasn’t a stranger to getting hit - people ripped him off sometimes, and his sports store owning father wasn’t the nicest man, but fuck. That hurt. 

“Jesus, dude, what the hell?” Aleks asked, trying to straighten up, and only half managing to do so. He was a self proclaimed lover, not a fighter - there wasn’t much he could get by trying to fight back. He got his chin up so he could at least see what was happening. James was looking at him, looking grim. 

“Never fucking touch James again,” Steve said, and hit him again, snapping his head to the side. Aleks swore he could see lights. When he straightened, James was gone from the crowd. Steve sneered down at him. “Got it?” 

“Yeah,” Aleks wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, “fucking got it, man. Loud and clear.” Down the hall, he could spot James curls making a retreat - not even rushing, just strolling away. What the fuck? Steve looked down at him and nodded, like he decided he liked his handiwork, and started walking away. 

“What? Shows over, losers!” He yelled, as he followed James. A couple people gave Aleks a pitying glance or two, but they started to shuffle off. Aleks just stayed there, blinking until he was sure both eyes worked. He was gonna have a hell of a shiner tomorrow - and then there was his dad to worry about, once he saw the bruises. 

Also - James. Fucking James. James ratted him out, and just fucking left while Aleks was getting his ass beat. Aleks leaned his head back until it thunked against the locker. Idiot. It was obvious what James had been using him for, it had been obvious the whole fucking time, but he’d ignored it, and now James had walked away. Fuck last period. 

Aleks hid out behind the gym for the rest of the afternoon, passing joints around to the group of burnouts that hung out there. He didn’t bother inhaling, just passed it on when someone handed it to him. He didn’t feel like getting high. Jesus, if that didn’t show how fucked up the situation was. About an hour after school, he started walking. The idea was half formed in his mind, and it was a bad idea, but it was the only one that he had. He made his way to the bus stop, paid his fare, and waited patiently until he was on the ritzy side of town. He didn’t remember exactly where James’ house was, but he walked around until he found it. James’ car was in the driveway, so at least he hadn’t come all this way for nothing. He marched up the front walk, and pressed accusingly at the doorbell. His hand went to rub at his jaw again, while he waited. 

“What?” James asked, sounding bored, when he opened the door. Aleks glared at him accusingly. 

“What the fuck?” He asked right back. James shrugged, and opened the door wider, an invitation to come in. Aleks shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t. He should yell, tell James to never talk to him again, fucking turn around and never think of the man again. Instead, he squeezed past James into the house, toeing his shoes off. 

“You probably shouldn’t be here,” James said, leading the way into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. “Steve’ll go harder next time.” 

“There isn’t gonna be a next time,” Aleks snapped, snatching the peas and holding them to his eye. Relief washed through him at the cold. 

“Sure,” James agreed, easy enough. There was something in his tone that pissed Aleks off even more. James, who was passionate to yell at any little thing, sounded like he just didn’t care. 

“You fucking lied to him! We never actually fucked, we just messed around. You fucked me!” Aleks said, gesturing with his free hand. His one, unpunched eye spotted the smile that James gave. 

“Well, did I lie, or did I fuck you, Aleksandr?” He asked. 

“Not actual fucking! Metaphorical fucking and shit,” Aleks snapped. “Why the fuck did you do that?” 

“Do what?” James circled the island, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“You ratted me out!” Aleks cried, slamming the frozen peas onto the counter. James fixed him with a bored stare, then slowly, gave the most assholish, exaggerated shrug. 

“Fuck you!” Aleks’ voice broke, embarrassingly enough, when he spat out the curse. Fuck puberty - it really took the venom out of the curse. 

“Do you want to, Aleksandr?” James almost purred. He sounded smug. 

“Well, not anymore, you fuck,” Aleks threw his hands in the air. “Steve can fucking have you, James. You can stick with that goddamn prick, who fucking cheats on you every other day.” 

“I’m touched,” James said, hand on his chest. He looked so damn smug. Irritated to no end, Aleks grabbed the peas from the counter again, and held them against his eye. Any sort of affection he had felt towards him, it twisted in his chest. It fucking hurt - that was the only way to describe it. 

“And I’m done, I’m out” He announced. He thought it would feel satisfying, but it wasn’t. He felt just as mad. He turned on his heel. “And I’m taking these fucking - these fucking peas.” 

“Aleks,” James snapped, but Aleks kept on marching out of the house. “Aleksandr.” He shoved his feet back into his shoes. James grabbed his shoulder, and Aleks shook him off, violently. His glare was probably lost behind the frozen peas. Aleks threw the door open, and didn’t even bother slamming it shut. He heard footsteps behind him, as he made his way down the walk. 

“Aleks!” James voice was higher pitched this time, like he actually cared. Well, good. If Aleks walking out of his life was the only thing to make him show...anything, then walking out was a good damn idea. Aleks turned, glared at James. The man opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but Aleks didn’t give him the chance. He flipped James the bird, turned, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this one doesn't end happy, but if people are interested, I'll write another part. Also I wrote this, read it once, and am now hitting publish because I wanted to answer the request quickly - if you catch any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
